


What happens in prison...

by Yomidark



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Kissing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Don't crucify me  lol  I just thought Max was really hot. Those arms, hmmm





	What happens in prison...

“How do you intend to survive? Are you planning to get raped every time you can’t fight back?” Max cut in as they walked back into their cell.

The man he’s trying to talk to laid himself on the bed without an answer, sulking.

“Ash?”

“What do you want me to do? We are in prison. Nothing I can do about it.”

“ _I_ don’t get raped.” Max reasoned, annoyed, before he bit his words back. “Sorry… I’m not saying it’s your fault, but… are you just going to let them away with this?”

Ash shrugged, closing his eyes and drawing a heavy breath. “I’m used to it.”

The ex-soldier looked down, biting his tongue and sitting on the bed heavily. “You shouldn’t. It’s fucked up.”

“Make me your bitch then.”

Max almost jumped, unsure of what he just heard. “W-what?”

Ash snickered, his white teeth exposed in a grin. “I said, ‘make me your bitch’. You know, _fuck me._ Mark me. Shove your cock in—“

“I know what it means!” Max retorted, “… Wait, that’s not the point! Are you crazy?”

“Why not? People will back away if they know I’m yours. You are too big for them to take on and there’s no reason to piss on another dude’s territory. There’s plenty of bitches in prison.” Ash shifted to sit on the bed and suddenly found himself face to face with the other man. Their eyes met.

A shiver ran down Max’s spine. _He is beautiful._

“Scared? Or maybe an old man like you can’t get up anymore?” Ash taunted, grinning. “I thought you would have been feeling hella _frustrated_ after spending so much time in prison.”

“I’m only 32… wait, that’s not the point again!” Max yelled, “You are literally asking me to fuck you!”

The younger just shrugged, closing his eyes and letting himself fall on the hard mattress again.

 “If you can’t do it, you can’t do it. Nothing wrong with it, really. Don’t feel bad about it.” He said, sighing through his nose before going still and quiet.

Max didn’t move. Seconds passed. Minutes. An awkward silence filled the holding cell, only interrupted by the sound of their breathing and the random guards patrolling outside their cells once in a while.

The ex-soldier was first to break the silence. “Damn brat,” He barked, starting to lower his pants. “You better behave.”

* * *

 

The bed creaked with their combined weights, filling the air together with the sounds of their moans and of skin slapping against skin.

“See? You didn’t need any help going at it.” Ash moaned, rolling his hips as he arched to meet the other’s thrusts, not bothering to hide his face onto the pillow. Instead he craned his neck as much as he could to meet the other’s stare before giving a snarky, satisfied smile.

Max grunted, ignoring the tease and instead focusing on the wall in front of him. His hand found a satisfying place on Ash’s side, holding those hips in place as he rutted himself into the other man.

“Come on – Ah! Don’t be shy. Your dick is pretty deep in me---“

Max abruptly stopped and gave the other man a _look_. “Are you going to be like this all through this? Because if you are, I think I’m going to pull out.”

The man went quiet and lowered his face, visibly annoyed. _Like a child who had been caught doing a bad thing,_ Max thought. “… Sorry. I didn’t mean to, I mean…” Unsure of what to say, he halted completely.

“No, you are right.” Ash still wasn’t looking at him, but Max could tell he was upset. “This is… different. Consensual. Heck, I almost coerced you into it.”

“You didn’t ‘coerce’ me, I mean… You know…” Max cheeks gained some red tint for the unintended admission. “I’ve been pretty lonely, and you know…”

“Sorry.” Ash raised his head, this time meeting the other’s eyes.

Tongue tied, Max was quiet for a second. Suddenly he replied with, “Let’s change positions.”

“Uh? What? Woah!” The man pulled out of Ash, turning the younger male on his back so they were now facing each other.

As soon as they were resettled Max’s lips curled upward, though his smile held a hint of sadness. “I bet you are not well-versed in this position.”

“That’s…” Ash held his tongue between his teeth, thinking on his words, “This is less unpleasant, I guess.”

“Good.” Max murmured before he pressed his lips against Ash.

Ash was taken aback. It’s not like he was virgin. It’s not like he had not used kissing before to get what he wanted. But this… felt oddly intimate in ways he never expected. He mulled about that thought for a good moment before he was interrupted with Max pushing into him further, his tongue ravishing and invading Ash’s mouth. “W-wha—“

“If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right. After all, you will be my bitch, right?” Max smiled, cupping Ash’s softer cheeks between his calloused palms.

Ash snorted, “Alright. Just don’t expect me to call you _honey_ or _dear_ anytime soon. Now,” One of Ash’s legs clung around the older man’s hips, “Are you planning to fuck me or not? My hole is starting to get twitchy.”

Max didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

 

“That… was… woah.” Ash whistled. “You have a lot of energy. I should apologize for calling you old, Max.”

Falling to Ash’s side, the older man just laid there sweaty, trying to regain his breaths. “You…. Can… still…. Move?” He rasped.

“I take back, you _are_ old.” Ash snickered with an elbow to the other’s rib.

“You brat,” Despite his exhaustion, Max found himself grinning and answering. “God, I could use a shower. I’m covered in sweat and uh, other substances.”

Pouting, Ash countered. “You tell me. I didn’t expect you to finish inside.”

“Sorry about that.”

“ _Three_ times.”

“Again, sorry.” Though, Max realized he didn’t sound particularly apologetic. He really did enjoy it and he had a tiny suspicion Ash felt the same as well. _Or at least he sure liked to pretend he did._ Nonetheless, he offered to help with the other’s complaint. “Need help with that?”

Ash shrugged, closing his eyes. “Nah, I’ll just hold my ass tight until tomorrow. Just don’t complain if it ends up on the bed sheets. It’s your stuff.”

“To be fair, it’s your stuff on my stomach and chest, too.” Though really, Max knew it wasn’t much of an effective come back.

Ash ignored him. “Well, goodnight. _Daddy._ ”

“You brat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't crucify me lol I just thought Max was really hot. Those arms, hmmm


End file.
